Old Adventures Brought Anew
by 0pal-heart
Summary: The Day stars out like any other for the host club until a young girl shows up. Who is this girl? How did she end up at the Host club? And what part will she play in the lives of the host club members?


**Old Adventures Brought Anew**

**Part 1**

**An Unexpected Visitor**

The day started out just like any other, the rich students of Ouran High School arrived at school and attended their classes as they did every other day, with little interest. One of the few people working away on their schoolwork was a student who belonged to the 1-A class.

Sitting between two identical red heads, Haruhi Fujioka scribbled on a sheet of paper sitting in front of her, glancing from the open textbook, to her notebook, then each twin in turn sitting around her, and back to the book with a slight sigh.

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were leaning casually against the back of their seats, books laid open in front of them, long forgotten the moment after the teacher had assigned it, or rather he didn't feel like doing if just now.

"I don't know…I don't need to do my homework just not." Kaoru said from the right side of Haruhi, as a girl sitting beside him asked him if he was going to do it, after all if he failed the class he would be dropped down to the 1-B Class.

"I don't know Kaoru…," Hikaru chimed in, leaning with one elbow on the back of Haruhi's chair to lean closer to Kaoru. "You know you can't count of those study sessions we have every night…" He said, right on cue Kaoru looking down and starting to blush. "because spending time alone with you doing homework is such a waste." He said with a sigh.

Haruhi grimaced slightly as she heard the shriek of the girls. They may not be in host club but they were still among their fans and they never failed to disappoint them if they could help it. Thankfully at that moment the bell rang, not wanting to be in between the two twins any longer than she had to as she quickly slipped her stuff into her bag, tossing it over her shoulder, the twins already waiting for her at the door.

"What? Eager to get out of here?" Hikaru asked, raising an eyebrow as he rested one elbow on Kaoru's shoulder, their arms intertwined so Kaoru's elbow was on Hikaru's shoulder.

"I don't want to be last for club and get yelled at again." Haruhi said with a shrug, stepping around them and out into the hallway, the two of them following, dropping their arms and taking up positions on either side of her.

The whole way there was rather uneventful, well as uneventful as if could get with the twins who continued to argue about one thing or another from either side of Haruhi.

When they reached The Third Unused Music Room Haruhi gratefully slid inside, eager to get out of the middle of the two of them, sliding in and letting the twins follow. The rest of the Host club was already there, participating in random activities. Across the room Hunny was munching away on what looked like a piece of cake, Mori sitting silently beside him watching and listening as Hunny chatted away. Kyouya was in his normal seat at a table farther back, only glancing up briefly as they entered, then turning back to his keyboard and continuing to type, his glasses reflecting the light of the screen.

The other one in the room hadn't even seemed to notice their entrance, Tamaki Souh, president of the host club was all the way across the room. What exactly he was doing Haruhi couldn't tell, flitting from on thing to another, seemingly talking to himself.

As she slid in the twins followed, finding themselves a couch and plopping down onto it, they didn't have long to sit before Tamaki seemed to realize they were there. As he saw the twins and Haruhi, who had taken a seat on an open chair by the window, he jumped up, rushing over and immediately wrapping his arms around Haruhi.

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Daddy's so happy you're here! I was worried you would miss it!" He said, glancing at the clock. The twins glanced at each other, rolling their eyes slightly.

With a bit of struggle Haruhi slid away, brushing her short, brown hair out of her face. She knew that if she was late it was more trouble then just getting there on time, she had figured it out long ago, Tamaki just seemed to of not taken notice of it.

They would of continued when a noise came from the other side of the door, Kyouya glancing up quickly, club not starting for a couple more minutes yet. Still all stood and moved to what could be considered their normal positions as they watched with interest. While the host club was a group to play around they were never known to be caught unaware for a guest, Kyouya saw to that.

As the door opened rather than the familiar figure of a high school girl, the figure of a young middle school girl peered around the doorway. Her short brown hair was pulled into piggy tails, just long enough for the style as her eyes glimmered, looking around the room. As her eyes fell on them a smile lit her face, skipping in and letting the door fall closed behind them. However, the Host Club was seemingly unfazed by her age as Takami stepped forward. "Oh my, what an enchanting princess." He complemented as he swept down, brushing his hair out of his face. "What is it that calls you to our palace of…"

"Who are you?" The girl asked, tilting her head as he looked at him, seemingly unmoved by his words. Tamaki said nothing for a moment and then, as if recovering stood up.

"Alas the news of out quest has not yet reached the ears of all in need, I am Tamaki Souh, leader of the host cl…"

"And who are they?" She asked, pointing at the other ones, one hand held up to her lips as if in thought watching them.

"These are my noble comrades, allow me to introduce you." He said, in one graceful movement moving from the girl's side to behind her, facing the host club. "Kyouya Ootori, Hani Mitsukuni, Mori Takashi, Haruhi Fujioka, and Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." He said, using shortened names for some, as if keeping little minds in thought, the whole time she concentrated on each in turn.

For an drawn out moment there was silence as she looked at them, her head tilted, the dress sharing seeming to ruffle in an invisible breeze for a moment before she smiled.

"Can I stay here?" She asked suddenly, breaking the silence as if she hadn't realized it in the first place.

"Of course you can!" Haruhi said with a smile as she cut in, bending down and resting her hands on her knees so she was eye level with her, giving her a warm smile, flicking her hair out of her eyes. She could feel Tamaki stiffen a bit as if realizing his client was being taken from him but didn't say anything, Hikaru and Kaoru exchanging glances with a smirk as they leaned against each other again.

"Haruhi! What are you doing?" Tamaki asked, is if in shock, Haruhi only glancing at him as she glanced from the girl.

"If you keep acting like that towards her you'll scare her away." She said simply, hearing the king go silent behind her, glancing over her shoulder to see he had gone into pouting, the twins snickering to each other. "Come on, let's find you a chair." She told the girl, taking her hand and leading her to a couch.

The End of Part One

_Well here we go, please comment and let me knwo what you think! Who is this strange visitor and what part will she play in the story and the lives of the character? Time will reveal all! So until then enjoy!_


End file.
